Electrical connecting devices are commonly used in today's industry. Connections need to be inserted in many sections of a particular electrical network for all types of reasons. Because of their increased usage in high frequency power, the connecting devices need to be more efficient to carry signals, have good impedance characteristics and be easy to install and remove with minimum loss of time and no physical damages to the connecting device itself or to the other components being connected or disconnected, and reliable in terms of electrical conducting efficiency.
Dual beam connector has been disclosed in the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,187 issued on Aug. 6, 1985 to Kirkman. The connector has contacts having opposing reverse-bend contact arms which gives an increased soldering reliability. However, in this invention intended mainly for printed circuit board the end of the device is relatively large. It will be noted also that no real planar contact can exist, and that the contact pin is not axially directed towards the device. Furthermore, it is not specified that the extremities of the contact arms are not touching, potentially causing damage to the pin when it is removed.
Prior art of various but similar structure improvements for connectors of coaxial cable have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,409 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,226 issued on Sep. 16, 1997 and Jan. 26, 1999 respectively to Wong et al. and Lan et al. respectively. These patents basically have at each end of the contact component two holes with the tab material of the holes inwardly pushed (not removed) forming at each end a pair of inclined planes extending toward the interior of the tube. One of these inventions also furthermore has two narrow slits at each end of the contact member. However, although the surface of the contact between a wire and the contact member may be increased, it will still generally remain on an axially oriented line, rather than on a plane; this undesired resulting effect is caused by the fact that one end of each inclined plane is free. Furthermore, if a large wire is used, the effectiveness of the connector could suffer with the subsequent used wires, especially if they are smaller, since after many utilization the material of the holes inwardly pushed could have been deformed by the large size wire. Oppositely, if the closing spring action of the pair of inclined planes is too strong, damages could be sustained by the wire upon removal, once again because of the small surface in contact.
In coaxial cable connector as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,654 issued on Feb. 2, 1999 to Shimirak et al., the contact member has a spring-tab with one fixed and one free ends. As in the other inventions mentioned earlier, because of the free end of the spring-tab, the contact between the tab and the wire of the cable may not be a symmetrical and circumferential planar one. Furthermore in this case, the wire and the connecting member will not be on a same axis, maybe damaging and deforming the engaging wire or pin.
Also, this type of spring-tab shape is not easily obtained and requires expensive cutting and forming processes.